


manelle n her bitches

by streamshootout



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Im illiterate, M/M, Master/Pet, NO Spell Check, No Plot, Pet Play, does that count ?, idk bruh, no characterization at all, random svt ships thrown in, seventeen are the 1d of this fic, thus is crack, will add tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamshootout/pseuds/streamshootout
Summary: manelles mom rents her out to a group of boys called seventeen.





	1. Chapter 1

Today.

Today seemed as it would be a normal day in Manelle’s house. Well as normal as you could get in her house.

Her step-mother woke up up with to sound of NCT 127 Firetruck blaring through the 500$ speakers she just bought even though the light bill wasn’t paid. She got up and cleaned the house as she was supposed to. Washing away random coke lines throwing away random condoms.

Manelle doesn’t know how it got this bad. One day she was living her best life with her father and mothers till her mother left them for some random billion in Germany. Her father married some crackhead wench who she got left with when he left to live his life of BDSM with some random group of niggas named “Bangtan”.

How you leave your child for random ass bitches who can’t even throw it back...Manelle thought sometimes

Anyways, Manelle has finished her chores and was sitting on the couch when her bitchass stepmom, Saya, snatched her up by her messy bun and threw her across the room.

She was very strong to be standing at 4’2. Manelle guess it was the steroids.

“YOU WHORE. GET UP. I HAVE BILLS TO PAY” the munchkin yelled at her.

“Saya if you want your bills paid stop buying laced baby powder from dudes you find on street corners for 80 dollars and MAYBE you could pay them...idk tho” Manelle replied back angrily standing up.

Saya stopped for a moment thinking. Then she grabbed the coffee table and threw it at Manelles head. She died.

Well, at least she THOUGHT she died. Saya did too but didn’t call anyone because she doesn’t have hospital money. She does have crack money considering while Manelle was passed out and bleeding she went out to buy some. But whose business is that. Not ours.

Moving on. Manelle woke with a pounding headache, possibly a concussion, but again who has hospital money. Not Them. Saya jumped out of her skin when she saw she was awake and alive.

“Damn bitch i thought you were dead”

“....”

“Well good thing youre not because you have things to do” Saya said lighting a c*garette.

Manelle slowly got up trying to move with the way the world was spinning around her. She managed to get to the couch and sit down.

“So you are being sold-“

“i’m fucking what”

“Well it’s more like rented if we’re being honest” Saya said taking a puff

“rented”

“Yea some fatass bitches named seventeen even though there’s only thirteen of them...don’t make cents but they said they would rent you for like 10k a month so you’re rented”

“No”

“Lol You don’t have a choice they’ll be here tomorrow be ready binch” Saya left the room.

Manelle wondered sometimes why her life was like this. Was she a terrible person in her past life. Maybe it was the time she tried to kill Saya by mixing her drugs with rat poison.

It didn’t even work, Manelle thought, somehow she just got stronger.

After a couple of hours of lying down and slipping in and out of consciousness she got enough strength to get up and pack her things.

If she was gonna get outta her might as well have a good time while she’s at it.


	2. going seventeen

Manelle went to sleep that night with an ice pack on her head to combat the swelling. Saya woke her up by pouring the water out of the bag on to her face.

“Wake up bitch they’re here” She said scurrying out of the room

Manelle checked the time.

5:45am

Manelle went back to sleep. Nobody has time to be awake at damn near 6am. If you wanna buy someone do it at a proper time she thought before dozing off.

When Manelle woke up. It was two days later turns out she had slipped into a short coma due to the head injury. She looked around and she was still in her room.

Grabbing some clothes she headed to the bathroom to shower. She showered.

When she walked back out to the living room there was a small girl sitting on the couch. She was dressed in all black except for her hijab which was neon pink.

“Uhm hello” Mannelle said to get the girls attention.

“Hello.” the girl said turning around. “I am Tasneem i’m here to pick you up to bring you to seventeens place”

“God are you buying me too”

“No, actually i’m a Asexual Genderfluid Esthesiosexual Panromantic So..”

“Sorry I only speak English and Dutch” Manelle replied trying to think of what language that was.

Tasneem stared at Manelle for a good minute. “Anyways you can call me Tas. I’ll be driving you”

“Right. I gotta go grab my clothes tho”

“No need Minghao, Suengkwan, and Mingyu have already prepared for you”

“Bless you”

“What”

“You sneezed”

“........”

Tasneem walked out the door. Manelle followed. Outside was a very expensive car. Manelle had loved in the Ghetto for so long she couldn’t even read it.

She got in the backseat of the car while Tas sat in the drivers seat.

Tasneem turned to look at her in the back, “Off we go”

“Shouldn’t you look at the road” Manelle said worried as they pulled off.

“The car drives itself i’m too short to actual reach the petals”

“oh”

Tas went into the glove compartment and moved the gun out of the way to grab a IPhone X Max. She threw it back to Manelle.

“This is yours all the boys numbers are already on it”

yay, Manelle thought.

She immediately went to the contacts.

S.coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Vernon, Woozi, Jeonghan, Joshua, DK, Seungkwan, Hoshi, Jun, The8, and Dino.

...the fuck? Dino? The8?

What has she gotten herself into.


	3. seventeen hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> manelle goes to svt house meets joy and meets the8 
> 
> the shit in ‘theses’ is manelle thoughts

Manelle played on her phone. When suddenly she got a text from “The8”. She went to open it. 

The8: hello manelle 🥰

Manelle: ..... hi ? 

The8: when you arrive what would you like to eat?🥵 

Manelle: um food lmao?

The8: ..... 

The8: no we were going to feed you cement.

The8: obviously bitch food what kind.

Manelle: damn uh 

Manelle: pizza?

The8: yea fuck no forget i asked i’ll figure it out

Manelle wondered why he even asked. 

“We have arrived” the little gi- Tasneem said.

“This is an airport?” Manelle said 

“No shit” was the reply she got 

“Do you really think people who can rent you for 10k a month live in this bum ass town” Tasneem added 

“well you have a point” she said. 

blah blah blah security blah blah blah they get on the plan blah blah blah they land. 

“Welcome to LA” Tasneem said as she walked off the plane. 

blah blah travel blah blah 

They arrived at the fucking MANSION. 

‘wow i guess i should have expected this they do have 13 people living here’ Manelle thought 

Manelle walked up to the front door and just as she was about to knock some white girl swung the door open. 

She wore a maid type of outfit and with pigtails and very egirl ish blush. 

“oh~~woofie~ manelle is here~~ woofie” she said then grabbed manelles hand leading her into the house.

“hi~~~ im joy~~~woofie” she said 

“why the fuck you keep woofing?” manelle questioned snatching her hand from her sweaty ass hand. 

“Oh~~~ that’s right ~~ hehe~~~” she twirled her pigtail “you’re new ~~~~ im just the dumb slut doggie n maid ~~ hehe i clean up there messies with my mouthie like a good pup” she said 

“ew bitch” manelle replied

joy just giggled then got on all fours and walked to this cage and closed herself in it and laid down.

“i see you’ve met joy” a voice came 

manelle jumped and threw the nearest thing to her at the voice. the thing happened to be a fucking case and it hit whoever it was in the head. they passed out. 

“minghao~~~ no~~” came joy from her cage. 

‘this bitch is weird asf’ 

she went over to the boy who she guessed was minhao. 

‘no cap he kinda fine’

‘bitch shut up you just knocked him out let’s make sure he alive first’

‘true’ 

manelle slapped minghao and he woke up. 

“what the fuck” he yelled 

“sorry lmao” 

minghao just stared at manelle. “right” 

he stood up “hello i’m the8 your new owner” 

“h-“

“first things first get out of these fucking rags im catching hives from the smell of broke and crack” he said starting to undress her 

manelle slapped him. 

“excuse me .. i own you do remember that” 

manelle sighed at least she was getting paid.


	4. meeting seventeen + consent 😳🙏🏾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally forgot the plot of this but here we are

just then scoups walks out “ming what have we said about consent” 

minghao looks at manelle with a slight look of slight disgust “you think i was gonna touch her while she smells like a crack house” 

manelle would feel offended but her mom hadn’t paid the water bill for the past two months and she had been getting her baths from the local gym.

“well” scoups sniffed the air around manelle as discreet as possible but in the end gagged at the smell. clearing his throat “anyways i’m scoups the leader of this....” he trailed off. 

“of this what ? rent a whore?” manelle said. 

both the8 and scoups both just stood there in silence.

“fucking anyways i was promised food” manelle said 

“right!” scoups pipped up “i’ll have joy get the food ready” he beckoned joy time get to kitchen

‘god not her not fucking her’ 

“um i was serious about her smelling like two cans of bounce that ass and a depressed heroin addict” minghao said eyeing scoups. 

“yea i know” he looked manelle up n down “i’ll have tasneem show you to the shower” 

all the while joy had been unlatching her cage with her tongue. honestly it was a sight to see. 

‘this bitch...’ 

tasneem had just walked in. she had a new hijab it was bright purple with the word ‘YOONGI LOVES ACES’ . she faintly recognized one of the men her dad went with. manelle decided to stay silent on that one.

“um actually can tasneem cook the food ... i don’t want ..” she gestured wildly “that touching my food” 

“i don’t think tas can reach the stove” scoups said looking at her 

manelle looked past the8 and at joy who had gotten out of the cage and was walking on all fours through the kitchen 

“get this bitch a stool” manelle said 

“right ok” scoups went to find a stool as the8 told joy to take manelle to the shower” 

they started their walk around the gigantic place filled with pictures of who she guessed was the rest of seventeen.

at some point on the journey to the stairs joy had tried to link arms with manelle and nearly got her shit rocked. 

“uwu owo~~~~~ manwelle unnie we ~~~~will go two the saiwrs and it’ll be wright ~~~~thwere” joy said galloping up said stairs 

they passed a few doors when one of them bust open.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT STENCH JOY I SWEAR IF YOU SHIT AGAIN AND AINT CLEAN THAT SHIT UP” the boy spotted joy and she immediately dropped to all fours again and crawled to him.

“no dino ~~~~~~oppa ~||||||i swear ~~~~it the new addition” joy snitched out manelle 

two more doors open and three more people were added to the hallway. 

‘jesus christ can i please just bathe for fuck sake’ 

“oh hello manelle welcome” a nice blonde boy greeted him. manelle decided she liked him 

“what about me ~~~jeonghan oppa~~~” joy crawled over to him laying at his feet 

“hello joy” he said looking down 

“while this whole thing is fun and all can you shut the fuck up dino we are trying to handle business“ this is exactly when manelle noticed the two other boys. naked boys. 

“oh shut the hell up boo you eat vernon out every fucking day anyways” dino had yelled in reply 

“okay where THE FUCK is the bathroom” manelle raised her voice to say. they all focused in on her 

“right to ur left sweetie” jeonghan said to her 

manelle turned and walked to the bathroom as she went she heard the doors shut and what she thought was a moan but decided not to think to hard about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just crack but here’s my cc  
> https://curiouscat.me/bakugouinc


End file.
